leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zrs1337/Understanding Elo Hell
So this is my first post, because I'm fed up with people I get in my team every game, and want you to show what is ELO HELL. First I tell you before anyone complain about my English that it's not my native language, so there will be mistakes in the text. So let's begin with one thing, what every player says who thinks he is good: you can carry the game alone. Maybe this is true if the teams are balanced and you win your lane, gank other lanes, etc. But unfortunately the situation is more difficult. Usually the two teams are totally unbalanced, one team usually have at least 1-2 players who totally throw the game and doesn't matter how good you are and outplay your enemies if they work better as a team (because it's not 5v5, its 4v6 or 3v7)... And you know the really big problem in helping teammates is that they don't let you help them. Best example when you play jungler and someone asks for help, but they push their lanes hard and the enemy stands under their turret all the time. And it's stupid to dive at level 4, and the enemy will get a kill for sure and maybe you die without getting the kill... So people can't controll their lanes. I had a game where our first pick let enemy take Malphite, he picked Garen after that and he told me he doesn't need a gank... pushed his lane hard, because people think pushed lane=won lane... so sad. Ok, it will be too long if I continue like this so let's see a few game examples where ELO Hell rules show up. Begin with my last game, I was first pick tried to keep Amumu so I can go jungle and carry the game, but enemy banned him so I took Tristana. We had Karthus mid, Cho top, Fiddle jungle and Soraka as support. Enemy had top Nidalee, mid Diana, jungle Jax and Teemo+Taric bot. Teemo went AP so you can think that the other team got the players who throw the game. But no, let's see what happened. At the start of the game our jungler, Fiddle wrote the following into all chat:"I WILL DOMINATE" Then guess what... he was giving free kills to enemy in early game (btw 0 ganks at bot, but that doesn't matter). Let's see my lane, bot. I tought it will be an easy lane because of Teemo... Yeah it wasn't hard, at least for me... enemy Teemo always used Blinding Dart on Soraka etc... But Soraka played like he was blind and deaf. First he gave first blood to enemy, because she always tried to be aggressive, but enemy bursted him down so fast... Next time when they same happened I managed to kill Teemo, I tought it will be OK now, but NO... Soraka kept giving free kills. Here is a screenshot:http://i859.photobucket.com/albums/ab160/attila_czifra/10_zps01081017.png We had two good players in our team (me and Karthus), Cho'gath was ok, the other two guys were feeding, both went afk, etc. And look at Cho'gath's build. I checked his profile on LoLKing before the game, and he builds the same items in every game. Another big problem... I told him to get magic resist, but he only bought items with magic resist, because he builds these items in every game... So this is a perfect example for an Elo hell match... and look at this picture too (I have some screenshot of these mathces) http://i859.photobucket.com/albums/ab160/attila_czifra/08_zps2ace209d.png Look at our Shen, he makes this picture intresting: he told us at champion select screen that HE IS PRO SHEN. He was feeding from the start, then after 5+ death he started building Wit's End as his first item... Ok i could talk a lot about this situation, because I experience these thing from game to game... And before anyone tells me that I suck, because he is pro I tell you I know my own mistakes, I care about my gameplay and my knoweledge and I try to improve every day. But most of these players don't care about themselves and others at all. What happens in Elo hell? *Sometimes you get players with 0 win, because everyone starts somewhere around 1200 as I know ( I had support Ali, who bought Doran's shiled as first item. I had to tell him to buy wards, then he asked where to place them... Soraka the same without boots, AP build 0 kills lot of death) *Top and Mid players don't like to buy wards, because they think it's just wasted money... then they cry when they get ganked... etc. Sometimes supports don't buy a single ward. *Most people I see don't know anything about lane controll, last hitting etc... the most important things in early game... They just autoattack minions, push their lanes, give free ganks for enemy jungler then cry that "OMG NOOB JUNGLER 0 GANKS REPORTED" QQ *They don't want to win the game, they only want good K/D ratio (I don't include assist because that doesn't mean shit for them) and only play for kills... For example every Fizz player I see goes into 1v5 for one kill... *Killing 3 jungle monsters is more improtant for them then helping their team... *After won teamfights they push. Ok, no problem... But please, why do they have to stay under the enemy turret when all enemies are back on full HP and easily kill them 1by1? Isn't it better to go back and farm other lanes or jungle and get more fed? Instead of giving free kills... *WARDS, WARDS, WARDS... Category:Blog posts